


trying

by littlemarshmxllows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kagehina trash, plotless stuff, spur of the moment fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemarshmxllows/pseuds/littlemarshmxllows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata's thoughts are on full force about what he thinks of Kageyama... in the middle of a game.<br/>plotless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying

**Author's Note:**

> LONG A/N: This was actually made out of boredom bc shitty connection problems /shrugs.  
> but anyway, first fic and all, i dont know much how to upload things so I apologize in advance for format and grammatical mistakes. I was sooo inspired after reading a chapter of one of Lang Leav's books, so this trash was born hah. And I also have my reasons why I have this annoying 'line by line' kind of fic (i usually dont write like this lol)

He is awkward.

But he likes him.

Or…love? Does he love him?

What is love anyway? When do you know when you love a person?

Hinata definitely doesn’t know the answer. 

All he knows is that he gets this _gwaaah_ feeling in his chest like it has been twisted into a knot a thousand times. All he knows is that he feels funny whenever he stands by his side.

He is awkward and doesn’t know how to express his feelings. 

But Hinata look past all the imperfections because for him, he is beyond perfect.

Especially when he delivers that god-like toss as Hinata calls for it. Kageyama knows that Hinata is there to answer his tosses and Hinata in turn, never failed him.

He isn’t perfect, but he is, when he’s with Hinata. And that just proves that they’re perfect for each other, because without the other, they don’t look right; like an incomplete machine, an unfinished artwork, a useless material.

“Hinata.”

Even the sound of his masculine voice - an octave lower than Hinata’s- brings chills down his back. 

He turned at the direction of the voice and come face to face with a raven-haired boy. His tall stature, sharp features and piercing blue eyes are what Hinata like the most. And his hands, oh _God_ , his hands.

Hinata looked down and imagined what it would be like if those very same hands caress his cheek, his neck, his whole body. He imagined what it would be like if those big hands clasp Hinata’s small ones.

Hinata tried not to blush.

“What is it, Kageyama?”

Even as Hinata pronounced the syllables of the taller boy’s name is music to his ears. Like a piece of a barely finished melody created by a well-known conductor.

Hinata tried not to shudder.

“I’ll start giving you normal tosses; the floaty ones.”

Hinata nodded. He noticed the beads of sweat running down Kageyama’s temples, on his neck and tried not to dwell too much on the places where those sweats might trickle.

“Oi.”

And that snapped Hinata back to reality; the reality that Kageyama was standing right next to him, all tall and broad. And Hinata, once again, tried not to think too much of how perfect their bodies might be if fit together. 

Hinata tried to stop thinking.

“Yeah?”

He answered as casually as he can.

“You got what I said?”

Of course Hinata gets it. He gets all what Kageyama says. He might be clumsy sometimes but he knows how to pay attention to things. _Important_ things.  
“Yeah.”

Hinata answered. Kageyama walks away, back to the court and Hinata drifted again to the thought of them together again. But he stopped himself. They’re in a game. Everyone’s focused. He should focus. 

_“I should clear my head and stop thinking about those things!”_ Hinata debated.

But somewhere deep inside him says otherwise; that Kageyama was more than just a nuisance inside his head. And somewhere deep inside him agreed too.

And with that thought, Hinata tried to hide his growing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Review! heh. I'll try sharpening my fluff skills next time bc tbh, this was my comeback fic haha and i think it didn't work that much eh?  
> bye x


End file.
